As computer technologies become increasingly developed, existing communication manners such as voice calls and short message service messages can no longer satisfy users' requirements, chat services such as video chat and voice chat become increasingly popular. An increasing number of Internet products start to improve user experience thereof, and make the products have higher user stickiness. In conventional chat services such as video chat and voice chat, a chat connection such as a video connection needs to be established first. However, in a process of establishing a video connection, a user is usually required to face a boring wait, which adversely affects user experience of video chat.
Therefore, there is a need to solve technical problems in the video call technology to provide methods, apparatus, and systems for a video call.